


Finals Week Aftercare

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finals Week, Fluff, M/M, Madara is a good boyfriend, Rated for swearing, Tobirama is a grumpy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Finals week has been especially stressful for Tobirama, but luckily Madara knows just how to help his boyfriend relax.





	Finals Week Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> I wrote this to relax after my own finals, just finally had a chance to clean it up and post it. I'm still working on my fluff writing, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

The slamming of the front door and the unusually loud stomping of feet is Madara’s only warning to move his laptop before he suddenly finds himself with a lapful of angry fluff. As the lanky body shifts so the other can bury his face in Madara’s side, the Uchiha just sighs and finishes glancing over his essay. Only when it’s submitted does he set the computer off to the side and look down.

“One word and I will bite you.” The growled threat has Madara laughing and dropping a hand to Tobirama’s snowy locks.

“Malfeasance.”

Tobirama raises his head just enough to shoot Madara an unimpressed look. “What?”

“It means doing something illegal or morally wrong,” Madara says with a shrug, lightly digging his nails into Tobirama’s scalp, smirking a little when the younger man practically turns to goo.

“I just finished an essay on all the uses of fluorosulphuric acid,” Tobirama grumbles halfheartedly, “one of which is melting human bodies.”

“I just submitted my essay detailing all the ways I can get murder charges dropped,” Madara chuckles with a shrug, “it’s your own fault for thinking pursuing a triple major was a good idea.”

“Shut up Mr. Double-major-double-minor-and-trying-to-get-into-law-school.”

“Okay first off the second minor was an accident, I just happened to be taking the classes for it and decided I might as well get credit,” Madara states, tugging on strands of hair between his fingers reprovingly, “and second, I’m not trying to get into law school, that’s just what my father wants me to do.”

Tobirama nips at Madara’s side, grumbling incoherently when the surprised yelp jostles him.

“Rough day?” Madara guesses and the Senju sighs miserably.

“I had 3 back to back finals, had to present my final project for my engineering class, and had to submit my fluorosulphuric acid essay today,” Tobirama states, his voice muffled in Madara’s shirt, “I am so mentally done that asking Hashirama for a hug seems like a good idea.”

“That is bad,” Madara mutters with a wince before he decides it’s time to put his plan into motion. “Here, let me up for a sec.”

“But I’m comfy,” Tobirama whines and Madara rolls his eyes before he manages to wiggle out from under his boyfriend. The Senju hisses like a petulant cat, but quickly spreads out on the couch. Madara rolls his eyes again, honestly he was used to this after spending so many years together, and straddles the lithe hips of his favorite Senju. Before Tobirama can protest, the Uchiha places his hands on Tobirama’s back and starts kneading the tense muscles there. “Oh fuck,” Tobirama moans, melting under the other’s hands.

“That can come later,” Madara chuckles as he places a quick kiss on the back of Tobirama’s neck, his hands never once faltering in their work, “after you’ve had a nap and some dinner.”

“I love you.”

The blurted confession startles Madara but he just smiles softly and whispers against Tobirama’s neck, “I love you too.” After that the two lapse into a comfortable silence, Madara diligently working through all the kinks and knotted muscles until Tobirama is snoring softly under him. “Works every time,” the Uchiha grins, carefully getting off the couch so he doesn’t wake the other. He had known this would be a stressful day for Tobirama, it was the last day of finals and the Senju had several asshole professors that decided it was the best day to have their tests or make projects due. That being said, Madara had a plan to help his boyfriend unwind so they could enjoy their short break before summer classes started, and it all started with a massage and dinner.

The wonderful aroma of freshly cooked fish wakes Tobirama up a few hours later and honestly he feels more rested at that moment than he has all week. Stumbling into the kitchen, brain still muddled with sleep, Tobirama just stops and stares at the sight of Madara humming to himself as he works on dinner, long hair tied back in a way it rarely is. Before he even realizes he’s moving, Tobirama wraps his arms around Madara’s waist and kisses the back of the other’s neck.

“Feeling better?” Madara asks, relaxing into Tobirama’s hold even as he focuses on the pan in front of him, “dinner’s almost done.”

“Much better,” Tobirama all but purrs against Madara’s neck, delighting in the shudder that runs down the Uchiha’s spine, “what if I want dessert first?”

“Awfully bold of you to assume dessert is involved,” Madara chuckles, twisting so he can pull Tobirama into a proper kiss. “Go sit down; if you make me burn dinner you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“Yes dear,” Tobirama grumbles, reluctantly pulling away from his lover to go sit at the table. Barely a minute later Madara has a delicious looking and smelling plate of food before him and it takes all of Tobirama’s willpower not to start drooling.

“Dig in,” Madara grins as he sits across from Tobirama with his own plate of food.

“Thank you,” Tobirama mutters before he takes a bite and groans at the heavenly flavor. Madara was a wonderful cook when he put his mind to it; it was a rare he had time to make such an elaborate meal though, so it really touched Tobirama that his boyfriend had made the effort today. The Uchiha chuckles at his reaction, but doesn’t say anything and the meal passes in a peaceful silence. Tobirama hadn’t realized how hungry he was, apparently skipping lunch and barely eating breakfast had left him quite ravenous, but it seemed like Madara had predicted that and had given him a bigger portion than normal. That being said, Tobirama still finishes his food first, so he discretely observes Madara as he sips his tea, waiting for the other to finish. The Uchiha hadn’t untied his hair yet, and he was well aware of how distracting Tobirama found his bare neck, so that could only mean he had more plans for tonight.

“What else have you got planned love?” Tobirama questions as he retrieves their now empty dishes and takes them over to the sink; he would wash them later since it wouldn’t be fair to have Madara clean-up after cooking such a delightful meal.

“Whatever you want my beloved,” Madara murmurs, sending a jolt of arousal down the Senju’s spine, “tonight is all about you.”

“Anything?” The word is barely more than a whisper, but Madara hears it anyway.

“Anything.” He promises, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips in an unfairly sexy way.

Tobirama’s grin is predatory as he steps into Madara’s space and tangles his fingers in that artfully unruly ponytail of his. Pulling the other man flush against his chest, Tobirama claims his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss that leaves them both a little weak in the knees when they separate. “I think it’s time we move this to the bedroom,” the younger man mutters, his lips brushing Madara’s as he speaks.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note regarding my other stories: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything, these last couple weeks have been crazy busy. As it stands the next chapter of Drowning in a Sea of Madness is about halfway done, while the next chapter of My Love is the Killing Kind and A Drabble a Day are still in the works. Thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
